


Love

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: True love does not falter.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-04-04 06:38am to 06:43am & 11:31am to 11:37am

Tezuka Kunimitsu woke to a white room and the relieved smile of Yukimura Seiichi.

"Hey."

"Hey." 

He was still sluggish but his mind was thankfully already clearing.

"You had us worried, you know. Why didn't you say anything?"

Kunimitsu wanted to sigh but refrained.

"Where's Keigo?"

"Ore-sama is right here, my love." A rich voice sounded from the door. 

Then Atobe came closer and took one of his hands, the other curling around Seiichi's.

"We're both right here."

Kunimitsu smiled softly. It would take some time for them to understand why he hadn't said anything but, eventually, they would. And they would forgive him. 

Their love was strong and the most precious thing on earth to all three of them.

*

As predicted both his husbands did understand - eventually.

Seiichi faster than Keigo - as most of the time.

But when both of them had understood, things actually began to change.

Keigo made it a point to come home earlier and Seiichi would always be there before Kunimitsu or - if extremely lucky - both of them would pick him up from work and, through that, spend even more quality time together.

It was soothing. Very soothing.

Keigo, of course, had his private physician check Kunimitsu through every so often but the - technically - younger man endured it without comment. Both, Kunimitsu and the physician - and quite possibly Seiichi as well -, knew that there was nothing wrong anymore but all three also let Keigo have the satisfaction of the 'professional' opinion. 

Kunimitsu was happy again. Especially when both his husbands were around him. Or, as Seiichi observed with a genuine smile: When both of them were wrapped around him.


End file.
